Of Masks and Mayhem
by Wynter-Sakurako
Summary: When Caha loses her only family, she turns away from the Templers and the man who holds her chains, Cesare. What happens when the Assassin she was hired to kill offers to help her?   EzioXHellequin, because I can :P  PS My summaries always suck
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, new story! I really must learn to finish one before starting another... oh well! Ezio x Hellequin? What in damnation is wrong with the world! I've had this idea floating around for a while, so I thought I'd actually put it into a story. My characters tend to turn out very OOC. IM SORRY D: Please enjoy. Reviews make the next chapter come up faster ;)**

The streets of Rome were alive that night. Lanterns hung around the city as fireworks coloured the sky, like an artist flicking his brush at a blank canvas. Laughter, both deep and light, rich and musical filled the air. The reason?

Carnevale had come to town.

A night when the rich gathered with the less fortunate, participating in silly games as they drank in merriment. Courtesans lurked in the dark, knowing that they would be earning well tonight.

Many wore masks, fully getting into the spirit of things as they passed fire eaters and jugglers, dancers and jesters.

Caha sat on the edge of the stage that had been set up, legs swinging as she rested her chin on her hands. Her painted lips were stretched into a wide grin as she watched a couple twirl in time to the music.

Poor unsuspecting fools. They had no clue that someone would die tonight. She twirled the small dagger around her fingers as she glanced at her brother. Cahin wore a similar grin as he searched the crowds.

"Soon... yes, yes... very soon."

"Your talking to yourself again brother."

Cahin scowled, swiping at his sister, who ducked before he could hit her. "Shush woman. We'll go back to Firenze soon. No more orders from the Borgia, si?"

Caha sighed. Firenze was boring, and she didn't want to look after her brother, whose mental state was clearly declining. "Si, soon fratello, soon. The assassin must die first."

Cahin nodded vigorously. "Si si, or no freedom from the Templers." The hellequins face fell slightly. She highly doubted they would let them go whether they finished this job or not. "Caha? Caha! Freedom, right?"

"Yes brother, freedom." He grinned, tossing his own dagger into the air before standing straight. "Sorella... I see.. gold..."

Caha blinked several times, scanning the crowd. "Scusa? What are you talking about?" The Harlequin seemed to be getting excited about something. "Gold! Gold! Signore Cesare said..."

Caha growled "Cahin! Be quiet! Cesare said nothing about gold." The male flinched at his sisters harsh tone, shuffling away from her. "Si.. mi dispiace sorella..."

"Just... stay here. I'll look for the assassino." He nodded, returning to his mumblings as she stood and left him by the stage. A crowd was beginning to gather there. The main event would soon begin.

Caha moved swiftly, occasionally stopping to entertain guests as she searched. After nearly an hour, with no luck, she was close to giving up. Maybe Cesares' informant had been wrong, the assassin wasn't going to appear.

She began heading back towards the stage, pausing as something caught her attention. A hooded figure was moving through the crowds. Light bounced off the mask he was wearing and she grinned. So that's what Cahin had been muttering about.

She slipped past the patrolling guards, back towards the stage. "Cahin. I found him. Be ready."

The Harlequin grinned, excitement evident on his painted face. He was almost giddy at the thought of spilling this man's blood. He muttered something about freedom again before disappearing into the crowd.

"Cahin! Don't wander off!" It was too late; he hadn't heard his sister and was no longer visible. "Cazzo!" She dove back into the mass of people, trying to make her way to the assassin quickly. If Cahin got there first... things wouldn't end well. As much as her idiot brother annoyed her, she didn't wish him dead.

"Idiota... where did you run of to?" Caha muttered to herself, scanning for her brother. She spotted him, lurking close behind their target.

He wore a grin that she recognised all too well. Her eyes widened as she pushed through the cluster of people. The Harlequin stood, daggers swinging from his fingers as he crouched, ready leap.

"Cahin! No!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter Two! Got this done faster then I thought I would lol. Enjoy!  
><strong>

Caha clamped a hand over her mouth, but it was far too late. Cahin had leapt, and the assassin had seen him. Women began screaming as the two men fell to the floor.

Cahin had lost one of his daggers, but was swift in pulling out his second. Caha ran forward, trying to reach her brother, as the assassin pushed him away, unsheathing a dagger of his own.

He was going to get himself killed if he wasn't careful. The Hellequin vaulted over the guest, grabbing her brother's collar and pulling him away.

"Cahin! I told you to listen to me!"

He growled slightly, pushing his sister aside as he chasing the now fleeing assassin, who was now attempting to climb the side of a nearby building.

That was when Caha noticed him. A Borgia guard who had his weapon raised. But it was not aimed at the assassin.

It was aimed at Cahin.

Everything around her seemed to slow as the dagger was flung across the piazza. She tried to call out to him, to warn her brother, but it was no use. Cahin kept running, grinning as he chased their target, unaware of the danger until it was too late to avoid and the dagger was buried to the hilt in the Harlequins back.

"NO!"

Caha let out a slightly pained cry as she ran towards him, skidding and dropping to her knees as she gathered him up in her arms.

"Cahin? Cahin! Idiota! Get up!"

She shook him, but no avail. He lay there in her arms, soaking her costume, staining it with his blood as his mouth opened and closed several times.

Cahin stared at her, through her, as tears streaked her painted face. The light slowly left his eyes.

"C-Caha... i-it's bright... I..."

"No... no! C-cahin! Non avete il coraggio! You're not allowed to die!"

Caha had only one thought as she cried harder. That her only family was dying, and she could do nothing to stop it.

A crowd gathered as she sobbed, pointing and whispering to one another at the scene before them.

Cahin muttered incoherently, his ramblings becoming less and less until finally, The Harlequin fell silent.

Someone gripped her arms, pulling her away as she tried to struggle and escape them.

"Let go bastardo! Let go!"

She dug her feet into the ground, attempting to stop them.

She had to get away. Find the guard that had murdered her brother and tear him apart. Make him suffer and find out why he had done it, who had hired him to murder someone who was helping them.

Caha didn't look at whoever had a hold of her, only tried to quieten her sniffles. "I-I can walk myself!"

The grip tightened as this mystery person dragged her away, and slowly, she stopped resisting, allowing them to take her to where ever they were going. A rough male voice spoke out, uncaring and harsh.

"Shut up and get in there."

He shoved her forward into a strange building and she stumbled and feel on her knees as he also stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

The Hellequin briefly took in her surrounds before realising where she had been taken.

The Borgia dungeons.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Caha spun round, facing the man who had brought her here. Her eyes widened behind her gold decorated mask, the realization of who he was hit her hard.

This was the guard who had just murdered her brother.

"You! Bastardo! You killed him-!" Her sentence was cut short, letting out a sharp yelp as he struck her hard across the face.

"Shut up, puttana." He spat at her, sneering slightly. "Roma's underground is… enterprising, I understand. Those how have power, hold a similar system. You contadini aren't the only ones who can be hired to do dirty work. Shame I only got one of you before those rich idioti realized what was happening."

Caha glared at him as she deciphered his meaning. Someone had paid this stronzo to kill her and Cahin. The Hellequin winced slightly as she thought about her brother, but those thoughts were cut short as the Borgia guard grabbed the hood covering her hair and yanked her to her feet.

"Who!" She hissed out as he pulled on her hair, dragging her towards an empty cell. "Who hired you? We are on the same side!"

The man let out a harsh laugh. "He knew there was a chance you would fail. That damned Harlequin is… no, was… pazzesco. Should have sent him to a madhouse." He grinned down at her, a glint of menace in his eyes.

"Answer my question cazzo. Wh-"

"No one. Well, not exactly. I was just promised more payment, as well as what I already earn. My current employer can be rather generous."

Caha stopped struggling against his grip as she processed this information. His current employer? But… he was a Borgia guard. They were all employed by… Caha let a looked of surprise pass over her face, hidden by her mask and unseen by the man who held her captive.

The very person who had hired them for this mission. Who had promised them riches if they succeeded. The person who had promised them freedom, only to crush that small hope they had held.

Cesare Borgia.

"Quel figlio di puttana!" The guards laugh was cut short as her anger that had been building finally exploded. Caha twisted; unsheathing the dagger he had neglected to remove from her boot and swiftly sliced across his throat.

Deep crimson blood quickly gushed from his newly acquired wound; a look of shock crossed his features before he fell to his knees, pulling off her hood in the process.

Chestnut curls fell, framing her painted face as his hand grasped his neck and he choked and spluttered on his own words.

A failed attempt to call for help.

The guard fell forward, landing with a thud that didn't go unnoticed. A guard peered around the doorway. "Duilio, what are you—Cazzo!"

Caha sprinted to the door, gripping her dagger as two guards ran into the room, unsheathing their swords. She pulled on the handle, cursing when she found it was locked. The keys were poking out of the pocket of the guard she had just killed, Duilio.

She growled as they surrounded her. "Going somewhere? Killing a guard is punishable by death, cagna."

"Let me out stronzo, or you'll end up like your friend."

The taller out of the two shook his head "Can't do that. Cesare wants you locked in a cell."

Caha shifted her stance, her yell blocking out the sound of the door behind her unlocking. "Get out of my way!"

The guards grinned at her, and she brushed it off as arrogance, before realising there was a light breeze brushing across her back and through her hair. Someone was stood behind her. The Hellequin moved to look at there new addition, grunting as pain spread across the back of her head and blackness swallowed her vision.


	4. Update

**It's been months since I updated anything here and I'm so sorry about that. Real life got in the way and things have been a little hectic lately, and to be honest, I lost interest in writing for a while. I'm going to try and get into writing these things once more. I have an update for this story written out, but I stupidly left it on my dads laptop and he's not back until next week. I will, however, publish it for you all as soon as he gets back.**

**Again, I am so sorry for the wait and for those who have stuck around and are still reading this, thank you and I love you all~ 3**


End file.
